warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barley
Barley is a black and white tom. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans : In Secrets of the Clans, more is revealed about Barley's family, and his flight from BloodClan. : Scourge, the leader of BloodClan, had certain rules all his followers had to obey; one of which, was no two cats could live and care for eachother, for Scourge thought it "threatened" his immense power over BloodClan. Barley, however, defied this law, and lived with and cared for his sister, Violet, after the two had been cast out by their mother to fend for themselves, as was customary in BloodClan. Later, Scourge discovered what the two had been doing, and as punishment, Violet was brutally attacked by Ice and Snake, her other two brothers, and Barley was forced to watch. : After Scourge and his cats leave Violet, Barley discovers that his sister is still alive, and he immediately takes her to a nearby Twoleg dwelling, where he had met a kittypet named Fuzz, who was a slow-witted cat whose Twolegs were cutters. After Barley is assured that his sister is safe, he leaves the forest, and makes a home in a Twoleg barn, where he lives the rest of his life in peace. In the Original Series Into the Wild : When Bluestar, Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw are traveling to the Moonstone, Barley greets them warmly and is seen as one of Bluestar's good friends. Despite this, he is later accused of setting a trap for Bluestar (the ThunderClan cats had been attacked by rats, and Bluestar had lost a life in the process) by Tigerclaw. : Later, Barley takes in Ravenpaw, so to save the young apprentice from a murderous Tigerclaw. Fire and Ice : Barley allowed WindClan to stay in his barn when they were on their way home from being exiled. He was obviously uncomfortable around so many cats, since he was used to living with only one cat, Ravenpaw. Forest of Secrets : Barley continues to live with Ravenpaw. Rising Storm : Barley is mentioned during Ravenpaw's visit to the forest, in which the former Thunderclan apprentice tells Fireheart that a cat smelling of ThunderClan, who was actually Cloudpaw, had moved into a Twoleg nest near his territory. A Dangerous Path : Barley continues to live with Ravenpaw. The Darkest Hour : Barley and Ravenpaw volunteer to help the forest cats drive out BloodClan. : Later, it is revealed that Barley was once a member of BloodClan, and because of this, he is able to tell Fireheart (now Firestar) Scourge's greatest weakness; the BloodClan leader doesn't believe in StarClan. : During the actual battle with BloodClan, Barley is seen fighting alongside Ravenpaw, against two identical BloodClan toms. When one of the BloodClan cats recognizes him, and accuses him of being scared of Scourge, Barley responds, "At least I had the courge to leave". In the Super Edition Series Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : Barley continues to live with Ravenpaw. In the New Prophecy ''Midnight : When Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Feathertail, Squirrelpaw, Stormfur and Tawnypelt are journeying to the Sun-Drown-Place, Barley and Ravenpaw allow them to stay the night in their barn. ''Moonrise : Barley continues to live with Ravenpaw. Dawn : When the the forest cats first begin the Great Journey, Barley suggests to them that they stay the night in an old, broken Twoleg nest near his territory. In the Lost Warrior Warrior's Return : Barley and Ravenpaw find Graystripe, the former ThunderClan deputy, and his new mate, Millie, looking for the forest cats; the two (Barley and Ravenpaw) allow Graystripe and Millie to stay in their barn for the night, and in the morning, they point them the right way. Barley seemed to have a small crush on Millie, and a was a little disappointed to see her leave. Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Loner Category:The Lost Warrior Series Category:BloodClan Cat